Idilio
by Miyii-Esmee
Summary: Despues de Lo sucedido con los Vulturis por lo de Renesmee Cullen, todo a vuelto ala normalidad pero no por mucho tiempo, cosas extranas estan sucediendo en Forks, cosas inesplicables que Implican a los Cullen, Acaso los Vulturis tienen que ver con esto?
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1**_

Despues de todo lo qe havia sucedido con los Vulturis con el problema de renesmee, me he sentido muy feliz con mi hija ami lado, aveces pienzo ¿que uviera pasado si los Vulturis no se uvieran detenido? respecto a lo de renesmee, estariamos muertos, lo mas importante que diria Charlie se preguntaria ¿Dónde esta Bella?, ¿Por qué se fue sin despedirse?¿donde estaran los cullen?, eso me izo sentir mal me uviera sentido triste si no me despedia de Charlie, pero tuvimos suerte, pero lo mejor de todas las suertes es tener ami lado a un hombre tan perfecto como Edward, el hombre mas perfecto de todos y tenerlo ami lado toda la eternidad con mi hija Nessie…  
Ya estaba amaneciendo me encantaba el bello amanecer con los sonidos de la naturaleza, aparte con el amor de mi vid…bueno de mi bella eternidad pero cuando estoy con Edward me siento viva tener una razon de existir.  
-Buenos dias amor-dijo mi angel  
-Hola-dije feliz con una sonrisa abriendo los ojos lentamente cuando los habri tenia mi sonrisa favorita todo era tan perfecto.  
-¿Como te sientes?-me dijo feliz aun sonriendo, yo me le quede mirando alos ojos hechizada por sus bellos ojos dorados.  
-tu que crees, siempre me siento feliz a tu lado-dije sonriendo aun mas dandole un beso en sus calidos labios-nunca amaneceria de mal humor a tu lado jamas.  
De repente vi en sus ojos un fuego apasionado e hizo lo que estaba pensando me dio otro beso, pero este no fue un besito,este fue un beso feroz me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo a el y yo no pude negarme, nunca puedo negarme a sus besos son como una droga para mi, como yo fui para el cuando era humana.  
pero tenia que detenerlo, avia una razon mayor para detenerlo una muy grande, para mi fue muy duro aparterlo de mi y lo hize.  
-Edward-dije entre sus labios- amor…alto, detente-se detuvo pero con cara confuza y se me quedo mirando a los ojos  
-Edward, tenemos que cambiarnos o que quieres que nuestra hija nos vea asi-se quedo pensando, pero se le salio una risita lo mire como si estuviera loco, pero reacciono y se paro agilmente, igual yo, me fui al gran closet que alice nos avia hecho en la gran casa, me puse a buscar un pantalon de mezclilla y una blusa de manga larga color azul, Edward se puso un pantalon y una playera color azul rey, siempre se veia tan guapo, que me le quede viendo en bobada,  
pero despues escuche unos pasos que se aproximaban,era mi hija se acabava de levantar era hermosa, tenia el pelo despeinado con algunas partes de su pelo enredado, se veia que tenia sueño…


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

__  
-Mi amor no quieres dormir mas, se ve que no dormiste nada-le dije viéndola abriéndole mis brazos para que viniera, ella vino y salto en mis brazos  
-No, mami no tengo sueño-me dijo ahora si muy despierta, en mi pecho yo le sonreí  
-anda vamos que tenemos que ir con tu tia Alice-le dije preocupada ahora como la iba a vestir Alice, siempre la vestia diferente aunque hermosa lo admito, bueno en que me puedo preocupar…  
-Vamos-dijo Edward abrazándonos a ambas.  
nadie hablo en todo el camino llegamos ala casa y Alice estaba dando vueltas desesperada, porque nos aviamos tardado.  
-Al fin llegan-dijo enfadada- ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-dijo aun enfadada  
-Es que no te das cuenta Alice-llego Emmett desde la cocina-Bella, alomejor estaba estudiando anoche o que tienes otras clases que hacer con Edward, pobre nessie a de tener pesadillas con esos ruidos todas las noches.-se empezó a carcajear y me envio una cara de burla yo me quede seria lo decía y enfrente de Renesmee. Edward tenia cara de pocos amigos y hablo  
-¡Basta Emmett!- dijo con voz fría  
-Ay solo era un chiste-dijo con voz sentimental-que sensibles-dijo en un murmullo.  
-bueno,anda nessie-le dijo su tia Alice-vamos a cambiarte te voy a convertir en una Reyna.  
Renesmee se fue a ella con agiles pazos y saltos como una bailarina, Alice la agarro de la mano y se la llevo al 2 piso.  
despues fui alado de Edward y le dije que iva air a LA PUSH.  
-voy contigo-dijo decidió  
-no Edward, debes quedarte nessie te debe ver para que no pregunte por my-le dije y me despedí con un beso  
-volveras-me pregunto ansioso  
-Siempre-le sonrei desde la puerta para salir, me sonrió con mi favorita.  
me fui ala cochera y me subí al volvo, no tarde mucho en llegar a LA PUSH,  
jacob estaba adentro de su casa con billy, los escuche con mis nuevos oídos, me imagine que jacob estaba en short como todos los días, nunca lo veía con mas ropa, porque todos los días se transformaba de fase para cuidar LA PUSH, por si algún intruso pasara, a nosotros los Cullen ya nos dejaban Pazar a sus tierras, pero no a cazar nada mas de visita, por si ocurría una emergenicia, eso me aliviaba ya no pelear por alguna estupidez en el pasado.  
Llegue y jacke salio de su casa y me abrió la puerta para salir, _¿Por qué me abrió la puerta? ¿algo queria decirme lo se? ¿nunca me la abre?_  
-Bella-me dijo nervioso-¿Dónde esta nessie? La trajiste-me quede mirándolo  
-No, no la traje, que te pasa jacke-le dije nerviosa yo también  
-no me pasa nada bella, tranquila-dijo mas nervioso que de costumbre, parecía que quería ocultar el nerviosismo para que no supiera lo que pensaba, me gustaría tener a Edward en este momento para que le llera su mente.  
-Dime Jacke puedes confiar en mi-le dije  
-claro que confió en ti, pero te pondrás como una fiera si te digo-me dijo muy asustado-después se lo dirás a Edward, y me mataran los 2 y no lo detendrás.  
-no debe ser nada malo, verdad-dije calmando los nervios  
-mejor olvídalo, bella-dijo dirigiéndose a un tronco que estaba en el piso para sentarse…


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

-Jacke,dime antes de que me vulva izterica-dije ahora asustada  
-Bella-dijo nerviozo pero lo mas nerviozo que avia oido en una perosona despues entrecerro sus ojos- yo…este..estoy…-dijo ahora estava sudando,estava asustada-e…enamo..rado…de,Nessy-dijo pero ahora su corazon latia muy rapido como el corazon de Renesmee.  
Me quede conjelada,al oir lo que dijo jacob, _¿enamorado de mi hija?, ¿esta loco? ¿es solo una niña?, ¿si esto lo save Edward lo mata?_Me horrorize de ese pensamiento y lo mire con cara de pocos amigos,Oi como se me apretaron los dientes, able con voz fria.  
-¿Qué?-le dije mirandolo con odio-¿Qué dijiste?,¡¿Cómo te atrevez,es mi hija?  
-te dije que te ivas a enfadar-dijo con los ojos como platos con un tono de asustado-Bella tranquila, tranquilízate, por favor-dijo dando un pazo para atrás, eso izo que me pusiera en forma salvaje, me tire al piso de forma de caza y el se puso blanco por lo asustado que estaba.  
Abandone mi forma de caza y me fui derecho al volvo sin decirle nada estaba muy enojada con el, enamorado de mi hija.  
Llegue a la casa muy enojada, Edward llego en medio segundo viendo mi expresión preocupado.  
-¿Qué te pasa amor?-dijo agarrándome los hombros  
-Es Jacob-dije mirando para el piso, Edward rechino los dientes.  
-¿Qué izo?-dijo con voz fría  
-Jacob, me dijo…que…-tartamudee y me salió la palabra que me dolía tanto-que, le… gus…gustaba…Nessy.  
Edward se quedo como una estatua en su lugar con los ojos como platos y endureció la mandíbula y después su cara la tenia de odio.  
-¿Qué estas diciendo?-dijo con voz fría tratando de controlarla-¡¿Qué ese maldito perro esta enamorado de mi hija?-dijo ahora gritando ya no podía calmar su voz.  
-Edward, cálmate vas hacer que nessy venga-le dije con voz severa también por esta situación  
-voy a ir a arrancarle la cabeza a ese perro-dijo dirigiéndose al volvo hiva a detenerlo pero me quede petrificada como una estatua. Arranco un chirrido el auto al acelerar, reaccione cuando Edward ya estaba a medio camino a LA PUSH…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4**_

Fui corriendo hacia la cocina, pero cuando fui ay estaba Renesmee, me miro con cara seria, avía escuchado toda la conversación que avía tenido con Edward, _¿Cuánto habrá escuchado? ¿toda? No._  
-mami tengo que hablar contigo-dijo con voz seria yo me quede con los ojos como platos.  
-mande mi amor-le dije con voz de ternura-¿Qué pasa?-me miro a los ojos andaba buscando algo en mi, buscaba información en mis ojos igual que Edward lo hace con migo a veces.  
-¿Dónde esta Jacob-dijo con voz firme  
-en LA PUSH, porque la pregunta-le dije nerviosa halo mejor escucho.  
-Escuche que Jacob me amaba-dijo en un murmullo, y se ruborizo- cuando hablaste con papa.  
-no es nada Renesmee-le dije  
-dijo mi papa que lo iba a matar-dijo con voz fuera de sus casillas  
-no le va a hacer nada-le dije aunque de verdad espero que no.  
-quiero ir a LA PUSH-dijo Renesmee  
-NO NO VAS A IR-le dije con voz clara.  
-¡MAMA tengo que ir!-dijo ahora enojada-que pasa si papa ¡le hace daño¡.  
-deja que tu padre lo solucione-dije con voz nerviosa, me movía con pazos torpes hacia la sala, no había nadie todos se habían ido de caza.  
Renesmee me seguía detrás de mi hacia la sala.  
-¡MAMA YO LO AMO!-me quede congelada en mi lugar, me lo grito.  
-¡¿Qué?-dije a hora si como histérica  
-mama amo a Jacob-me dijo  
-NO TU NUNCA VAS A ESTAR CON EL.-le dije muy seria  
-bueno si tu no me dejas ir me iré yo sola-se fue para la cochera, _¿como se iba a ir si no tenia choche..?_CORRIENDO.  
_¡AY NO LA PODRIA VER UN HUMANO!_ Y todo se acabaría para nosotros.  
Fui tras ella y la agarre de un brazo para meterla al auto de Rosalie, ella me avía dado una copia de la llave de su auto por emergencia.  
La subí al auto y se metió sin ningún esfuerzo alguno, savia a donde ivamos.  
arranque el motor y fuimos hacia LA PUSH llegamos en 2 minutos.  
Cuando llegamos nos quedamos petrificadas las 2 Renesmee lloraba al ver la imagen que veíamos…


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

La imagen que veíamos era horrible, estaba Edward alado de Jacob, _tirado en el suelo con una pierna rota y sangre en su camisa._Renesmee se bajo del coche rápidamente y fue corriendo hacia el.  
-¡JACOB!-dijo gritando y llorando todavía, cuando corria hacia el me paresio ver a Renesmee por su tamaño que tenia 8 años pero ella tenia 1 año de edad.  
Me baje del coche también asustada _¿Qué le había hecho Edward?_-Ne…ssy-dijo Jacob en un pequeño murmullo estaba débil.  
-Jacob-dijo Renesmee triste llorando como nuca la vi jamás.-estas bien, vas a estar bien, TE LO PROMETO.  
-estoy bien, Nessy-dijo en un murmullo, después le toco el rostro como consuelo. Se veía que la amaba no quería que ella sufriera, me recordó cuando casi pierdo a Edward me sentí fatal quería morirme, asi a de sentir mi hija no quería eso para ella. Fui hacia Edward mirándolo y el ami con cara de tristeza, me dijo.  
-¿Qué hice, le rompi el corazón a mi hija?-se le quebró la voz en la ultima palabra.

**[Relata Edward]**

-¿Qué hice, le rompi el corazon a mi hija?-se me quebro la voz en la ultima palabra, me sentia como una basura, queria morirme en ese momento.  
leia la mente de Renesmee veia que estaba triste viendo a Jacob como estaba sangrando, estaba penzando en mi en mi rostro, como un mounstruo, _¿Cómo pudiste papa?, ¿Por qué me hiziste esto?¿el no hizo nada, para que lo golpearas y lo dejaras asi? Papa, nunca te lo perdonare…_  
Me senti como un imbecil con todo este asunto, mi hija ya no me iva a perdonar y mi Bella no lo se, ella le tiene mucho cariño a Jacob ¿Por qué lo ize? Saviendo que iva a lastimar a muchas personas…a LA MANADA, A BILLY, A BELLA Y A RENESMEE…-Edward no te culpes de nada, no saviamos cuanto le importava nessy a Jacob.-me dijo mi Bella trizte, me senti peor, espece a sollozar pero yo no podia soltar lagrimas.  
Bella me dio un beso en los labios de consuelo yo se lo devolvi, muy triste.  
Jacob pensava que iziera las pases con Nessy y que no estuviera trizte se sentia miserable si lloraba…igual yo.  
Nessy se hacerco a el y lo beso en la mejilla, el la agarro del pelo y la hacerco a el a su pecho desnudo y le dio un beso en la frente, se miraron los 2 a los ojos me dio ravia, pero no tenia que ser asi, nunca me gusto que jacob mirara asi a mi hija. Alguien me hablo por los pensamientos... era jacob.  
_dile a renesmee que si no sobrevivo que la amo,no me importa que digas, pero se lo diras…_Asenti para que renesmee no se diera cuenta.  
-que vamos a hacer-dijo bella preocupada-nimodo llevarlo asi al hospital o asu casa, deves llamar a carlisle.  
Saque el celular y llame a carlisle.  
-Edward, que pasa-dijo carlisle  
-necesito que vengas ise algo, estupido-murmure, aunque savia que los 4 escuchavamos.  
-que isiste-dijo preocupado ahora.  
-quiero que vengas a la reserva de LA PUSH, rapido-dije  
-esta bien Edward vamos para alla-dijo colgando el telefono.  
-Carlisle ya viene en camino-dije serio.  
-Edward-dijo jacob, ven porfavor, penso. Fui asta el y me agache, cuando me agache renesmee me miro con cara de pocos amigos, me dolio mucho que me pusiera esa cara, eso fue como si me clavaran una estaca en el pecho.  
-Nessy-dijo jacob mirándola a los ojos  
-Si, te duele algo-dijo revisándolo y tocándole el rostro, le mostro su angustia y dolor que le asia este momento  
-no te preocupes, Nessy estoy bien-le dijo-me prometes algo.  
-claro, lo que sea mientras te agá feliz-le dijo tocándole su corazón.  
-quiero,que seas razonable-le dijo con la cara bañada en sudor-perdona a tu padre, el no izo nada.  
Me quede congelado en mi lugar, como que no había echo nada si lo deje casi muerto.  
-Jake, no me pidas eso-lo dijo y me miro con el rabillo del ojo.  
-me lo prometiste-le dijo con un murmullo  
-lo pensare.-dijo como su ultima palabra  
-Edward-me dijo-tu siempre serás mi amigo, aunque allá pasado todo esto, se que no lo hiciste por que me odies-lo dijo y levanto una ceja-lo hiciste por proteger a una hija de un feo lobo-se rio poquito, yo también reí aun que no tanto.  
Después escuche unos pasos, era Carlisle  
-¡¿Qué paso aquí?-dijo horrorizado-Edward porque esta así Jacob.  
-Yo..este lo-tartamudee un poco por lo nervioso que estaba-deje así  
-TU LO DEJASTE ASI-dijo Emmett desde atrás de Carlisle tenia los ojos como platos.  
-si-dije bajando la cabeza


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**[NARRA BELLA]**  
-tranquilo, no te van a regañar lo iziste por nuestra hija-dije para que no estuviera triste y calmara los nervios - va a estar bien no te preocupes…  
Carlisle se acerco a Jacob y Renesmee se puso a su lado viendo  
-MMmm-dijo carlisle-sus heridas no son graves, aunque tiene una pierna rota y creo que también una costilla si no la curamos puede perforarle la piel  
le toco el costado en una costilla, y jacob izo un sonido de dolor, renesmee lo abrazo enseguida.  
-Tranquila Nessy, voy a estar bien-le dijo Jacob- tu abuelo me va a curar.  
-Ven Nessy-le dijo su tia Alice desde su lugar  
-No, me quiero quedar aquí con jacob- le dijo sin apartarle los ojos a jacob  
-Nessy, ven vamos a cazar-le dijo Rosalie que estaba alado de Emmett-va a estar bien jacob-le dijo viendolo sin exprecion alguna  
-No, voy a estar aquí  
-ve Renesmee voy a estar bien-le dijo dandole un beso en la mano ella lo miro con cara preocupada y le toco la mejilla- si tu abuelo me curara, no claro que lo voy a perdonar , tu deverias aser lo mismo-le dijo renesmee algo de edward  
y Edward puzo el rostro destrozado, nessy movio la cabeza a los lados como negativa.-nessy dijiste qe lo perdonarias.  
-Adios jacke-le dio un beso casi en los labios se despidio de jacob porque no queria pelear con el igual que su padre lo hacia con migo en mi vida humana.  
Cuando renesmee le dio el beso a Jacke, se puzo serio y le salio un gruñido en su pecho pero no se escucho, nada mas yo lo escuche, le aprete la mano y lo agarre de la cintura el tambien me abrazo y se tranquilizo un poco.

**[**_**NARRA RENESMEE**_**]**  
Le di la espalda a Jacob, no me gustaba nada dejarlo ai con mi papa.  
Nos fuimos al bosque y perdi de vista Jacke lo extrañaba mucho, llegamos a un Rio un poco lejos de Forks, avia una manada de Venados, no savian rico  
me daba asco su savor me gustaba mas la sangre humana que me daba Carlisle, mi tia Alice me reto en Ganar el Venado mas grande de la manada  
-No tia nada mas quiero acavar para ir a ver a Jacob-le dije bebiendo de un venado macho muy fuerte, para mi sus golpes eran como una pluma murio a los pocos segundos, no fue competencia.  
-Ya acabaste Nessy-dijo mi tia Rosalie  
-Si, ya podemos irnos-dije viendola  
-yo ya acave,pero tus tios todavia no acavan-me dijo viendolos por un segundo-casaste muy rapido,si que tienes prisa para verlo-dijo asiendo una mueca_-¿Qué le ves?._  
-El es importante para mi, es una persona que ase que me sienta mejor-le dije mirando mis manos-cuando estoy con el no me siento extraña, cuando estoy con mis padres, me siento muy presionada me cuidan mucho-le dije soltando una lagrima-necesito estar con alguien que me aga reir, que me cuide, pero no de la manera que me cuidan mis padres.  
-Ven renesmee-me dijo mi tia abriendome los brazos para que viniera a ella.  
La abraze de la cintura le llegava casi ala barbilla.  
-vamos a la casa-me dijo agarrandome de la mano- ¡Alice ya nos vamos los veo en la casa, Emmett voy a llevar a renesmee.!  
-¡Ok, Rose te veo luego amor!  
Fuimos a la casa y llegamos y estaba Jacob en la sala acostado con la pierna enllesada y sin camisa, pero con una venda en el pecho, tenia muchos musculos.  
Me puse nervioza al ver a Jacke a si pero lo olvide por completo en un segundo cuando Carlisle le toco la espalda e izo un sonido de dolor.  
Fui asta el pero despues vi a mi padre viendolo con cara de pocos amigos lo mire y despues que me dirigio la mirada yo dirigi mi vista asi Jacke que me miraba muy serio alomejor era sobre lo de mi padre no lo iva a perdonar eso era seguro pero se lo prometi a mi Jacob  
-Nessy no lo toques mucho sus heridas son muy delicadas-dijo mi abuelo Carlisle  
-Nessy deja descansar a Jacob un rato ven acompañame a traerle una savana y una almoada-me dijo mi Abuela Esme  
yo me levante y fui asta ella y suvimos asta el 2 piso…


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

__  
_[NARRA BELLA]_

Renesmee fue para el 2 piso, savia que Esme nada mas queria distraerla y para que Jacob descanzara, fue muy util para preguntarle a jacob algo.  
-Jacke, ¿quieres que le avisemos a Billy que estas aquí?-le dije  
-No, bella porque luego la manada la agarra contra ustedes-dijo poniendo cara de amargura-y no quiero que nadie de ustedes salga herido menos Nessy.  
-Nadie saldria herido, aunque tienes razon no devemos de alarmar-dije con cara sin expresion-pero deverias de llamarlo porque luego se preguntara en donde te encuentras, despues se preocupara y avisara a la manada.  
-Tienes Razon voy a llamarlo-dijo viendome a los ojos  
-Esta bien.-dije  
Fui a la cocina por el telefono, de repente me alguien me agarro la mano,era Edward  
-Bella  
-¿Qué pasa Edward?-le dije  
-quiero disculparme con Renesmee pero-hizo una pausa-ella no me quiere perdonar, ni hablar y ni voltearme a ver, eso me duele en el alma-dijo con cara echa trozos empezo a sollozar y yo lo abraze con todas mis fuerzas el tambien y despues le agarre su cabello y le di un beso de consuelo, pero el estaba terrible y de ser un beso, se fue de un beso feroz me junto mucho mas a el y me agarro la mano para que soltara el telefono, lo solte como un robot ovedeciendo Hordenes, solte un gemido, eso hizo que Edward se pusiera fuera de control, me agarro la pierna, mientras me dava besos, sentia como havia fuego en mi cuerpo, no podia parar, despues Edward agarro mi otra pierna  
y me levanto mientras me ponia en la mesa de la cosina y yo le quitaba la blusa de una jalada, pero mi sensor decia que devia parar havia gente en la sala, y Jake necesitaba el telefono.  
Me puse nerviosa porque alomejor estaban escuchando lo que asiamos Edward y yo, empuje a Edward hasia un lado para apartarme de el pero era muy dificil, lo necesitaba pero lo hice.  
Se quito y me miro y yo le sonrei mientras me parava.  
-¿Porque te vas la estabamos pasando bien?-me miro y me sonrio  
Le avia suvido los animos, me rei tantito, mientras que yo le sonreia.  
-Debo entregar esto-le dije y le enseñe el telefono  
Fui asia la sala y ya estaban todos Renesmee,Esme, Emmett,Alice y Jasper  
me dio pena porque todos me miravan lo ignore y fui asia Jacob, que me miro serio, nadie dijo una sola palabra exepto una persona quien aprovecharia este momento…Emmett  
-Bella,que desconsiderada eres,saviendo que ay personas presentes -me dijo apuntando a renesmee-y alla andas con Edward en prendas menores, que Horrible…Goloza!-se carcajeo de risa y me puso una cara de malvado  
yo lo mire furioza, de repente llego Edward ami lado  
-Miren, ya llego el otro Golozo-se carcajeo mas y se escucho en toda la casa  
Jacob estava ablando al telefono con billy mientras que Emmett reia.  
-Callate Emmett-dijo Edward entre dientes  
-Pero porque lo asen aquí, que cochinos-iso cara de asco-saviendo que ay una niña aquí  
Edward y yo lo ignoramos como todos los demas.  
-Jacob, ya ablastes con billy-le dije viendolo como sostenia el telefono en mi direccion  
-Si, ya lo llame-dijo asiendo una mueca  
-¿Qué te paza?-le dije  
-No es nada Bella, no te preocupes-me dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja  
Eso izo que yo tambien le soriera.  
Pasaron las Horas todos asian sus cosas, para distraerse, Esme arreglaba la sala y la cocina, Carlisle estaba leyendo un libro entre sus piernas en su gran sillon entre libros como una biblioteca, Alice y Jasper…pues quiere decir Alice estaba escojiendo ropa para vestir a Jasper le encanta aser eso vestir a otros mientras Jasper era su marioneta, Rosalie y Emmett Jugaban a pazarse la pelota en toda la casa como niños de 8 años en la escuela y Edward estaba en su gran piano tocando como un gran pianista famoso me encantava como tocaba yo estaba en la sala con jacob y Nessie, Nessie estava viendo la televicion aunque a ella no le gustava mucho y Jacke platicaba conmigo…


End file.
